


Another Friday Night Date Night

by RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie



Series: On the outside looking in [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Time Babies, but you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie/pseuds/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a sequel to Friday Night Date Night where the Doctor has just regenerated and takes River (and their time tot) on date night anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Friday Night Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just me trying to get back into writing again after like, three months of nothing. I still have an unfinished multi chapter fic and another one shot waiting to be finished but hopefully I'll get back to them soon :)

It was 5:55 pm on a Friday night and I was refilling ketchup bottles while I eagerly awaited the arrival of the Lovebirds and their son. They'd been bringing him along ever since that very first Friday after he was born, an adorable infant called Sammy with already riotous brown curls and big green eyes.

 

I'd never seen parents more devoted than the pair of them were to their now three year old son. The little boy's curiousity was unending and his questions were constant. While some might have eventually grown tired of the constant need for answers, the Lovebirds seemed to have an unlimited supply of patient explanations and affection for Sammy.

 

They still bickered of course, perhaps even more than before but now they had a little boy to look over and smile at when he giggled at their antics and who would often cite his own opinion of the situation, only occassionally siding with one parent or the other.

 

The bell on the door chimed and I looked up eagerly, expecting to see the Lovebirds and their offspring enter. Instead I found Honey with her fingers threaded through those of an older, greying man. 

 

He was tall and thin and there was a serious tone to his brow. His eyes were a steely grey color and his nose was thin with a downward curve. Clinging to his leg was a sniffling distraught looking Sammy. Every so often he nuzzled his face against the man's leg and each time he did so the man would reach down and put a gentle hand on the little boys head and reassure him “It's okay, Sammy.”

 

A combination of anger and confusion flooded through me along with what felt like a million questions. Who was this man? Why was Honey holding his hand? Where was Sweetie? Had he been injured? Was that why Sammy was so upset?

 

I wanted answers but I knew that if I asked for them Honey would avoid my questions so smoothly I wouldn't even know what was happening until it was over. So I settled for glaring at the man while he led Honey and Sammy to their usual booth.

 

Wait-- how did he know it was their booth? I mentally shook myself. Coincidence, it must have been.

 

After they'd had a moment to settle in (all three of them were squished onto one bench, Sammy snuggled in between the two adults) I came over to offer menus and take their order.

 

“Hi.” I greeted them cheerfully.

 

I forced a smile and started to distribute the menus when the man stopped me. “We don't need those, thank you.”

 

I narrowed my eyes but forced a smile and said “No worries. What can I get you?”

 

The man rattled off “A raspberry scone, a chocolate chip muffin, two Sprites, and Honey? A coffee?” He turned to the woman in question.

 

Honey nodded and sighed “I wish you wouldn't ply him with so much sugar Sweetie. Honestly, he's hyper enough without all those extra sweets.”

 

What?! Honey? Sweetie? What the _hell_ was going on?! Who was this guy?

 

The man frowned “But Honey, he's upset and sweets make everything better.” He put an affectionate hand on Sammy's head that the little boy nuzzled into.

 

“Yeah Mummy, Daddy's only trying to help” The child chimed.

 

Daddy?! What--

 

Oh.

 

The man beamed down at the boy before raising his eyes to Honey's in triumph and it was obvious now, impossible as it was. This man was Sweetie. He looked like a completely different person but he was still, essentially, Sweetie.

 

I realized my jaw was hanging open and immediately snapped it shut before shaking myself and asking “Sorry, what was it you wanted again?”

 

The Lovebirds shared a knowing look and Honey smiled and reached out to pat my hand “Just the usual dear.”

 

I smiled back in a daze and nodded before I made my way to the kitchen to get their order, pausing at the window to watch the family interact, grateful that there were only two others working who were also observing them.

 

“Where would you like to go after breakfast Sammy?” Sweetie asked his son fondly.

 

Normally I would have questioned the whole breakfast thing but I figured today I'd let it slide.

 

“Barcelona!” Sammy excitedly exclaimed.

 

Sweetie chuckled softly “The city or the planet?”

 

“Planet!” Sammy beamed “Dogs with no noses!”

 

Both parents smiled indulgently at their son and shared a soft look over his head.

 

And just like that I melted. There was so much love between them. It was in every look, every touch, every word shared. It was in the way they gazed at their son, like he was the best thing to ever happen to them, the perfect combination of him and her.

 

“Can I have a dog?”

 

“ _NO_.” Honey said at the same time that Sweetie said “Of course!”

 

I smiled as I pulled myself away from the window to get their tray.

 

Everybody has dreams and they were mine, a child born of true love and a still standing Friday night date night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and Kudos make me smile :D


End file.
